1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body structure for coping with front collision. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle body reinforcing structure for coping with front collision capable of effectively improving performance for coping with collision in the case in which a vehicle offset-collides with an object at an outside portion of a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a front vehicle body of a vehicle, which is a frame structure positioned at the front in a length direction of the vehicle to form an engine compartment, includes a front end module forming the front of the engine compartment and having a cooling module, a head lamp, and the like, mounted therein, a front fender apron member forming left and right side portions of the engine compartment, having a suspension system mounted therein, and providing spaces in which vehicle wheels are installed, a dash panel positioned at the rear of the engine compartment and partitioning a cabin and the engine compartment from each other, a cowl member positioned above the dash panel and partitioning, together with the dash panel, the engine compartment and the cabin from each other, and the like.
In addition, front side members extended in the length direction of the vehicle are disposed at left and right sides below the engine compartment to enhance structural rigidity of the front vehicle body, and a sub frame is disposed below the front side members in order to mount and support an engine installed in the engine compartment, a transmission, and the suspension system, and the like.
A front end portion of the front side member is mounted with a bumper beam extended in a width direction of the vehicle in order to improve performance for coping with front collision of the vehicle, and the bumper beam is connected to the front end portion of the front side member in the length direction of the vehicle with a crash box interposed therebetween.
In the case in which the vehicle including the front vehicle body having the structure as described above front-offset-collides with an object such as an obstacle or another vehicle on an outside portion of the vehicle body during being driven, it has been required to effectively disperse impact energy.
That is, in the case in which the object to be collided collides with the front side member in a state in which the object to be collided is only partially overlapped with the front side member or the object to be collided avoids the front side member to collide with a fender apron disposed at the outside portion of the vehicle body as compared with the front side member, there is a need to effectively transfer impact energy applied to the fender apron to a cowl and a side outer panel connected to the fender apron to efficiently disperse and absorb the impact energy, thereby safely protecting passengers.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.